mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mabili: a legacy like no other
This story is written by meerkatpaw. You might want to read Mabili's page on Meerkats wiki before you read this story. This is from her little known puphood to her amazing ten year reign, from her many pups to her disapearance in 2006. 1. Prolouge A female meerkat looked at her precious litter. Her proud mate stood by her. "So what are we going to call them?" The male said. "Hm, this male here will be Moose" The female said, pointing to the bigger of the two males in the litter." Let's call the smaler male Leaper" the male said. The female nodded and moved on. "This smaller female will be Pleasure" The female said "What about Ellie instead?" The male said. The female didn't mind that name."Now, the bigger female" she said. Then she saw something. A little spark in her closed eyes. Something special was about her."Let's call her Mabili" the female said. The male nodded. "You see something in her, don't you?" "I do, she will be something special when she grows. Maybe she'll be a great leader one day. We won't know for now." 2. The first time' outside' Three weeks later, Mabili, Moose and Leaper were excited to go outside. Sadly, Ellie was too weak to survive and died just hours after she was born. "I can't wait to go outside!" Mabili exclaimed. Moose nodded. "I can see the view already" Moose said dreamily. Leaper was also excited. "Who's going outside first?!" Leaper exclaimed. "I am!" Mabili exclaimed. Leaper wasn't fussy, but Moose and Mabili always had arguments. "No, I'm going out!" "I am!" "I am!" "You can both go outside first!" their mother yelled. "Sorry Mummy" they both said. She comforted them. "I was hoping you two woudn't go after your father, but it's too late. You are going to be two determined adults when you both grow up." The pups went up, Leaper following his more dominant siblings. Mabili was speechless when she looked at the outside world. All she could do was think.' 'What a view! ''Mabili thought. She saw her siblings speechless as well. As the family left, they were in the care of their older sister.NB Mabili, Moose and Leaper are the only meerkats in the drie doring that are named at the moment as the others were always unnamed. The only meerkats who will be mentioned by their name in the drie doring will be Mabili's mateshad a bit of mates in her long reign! and Mabili's children. '''3. A destiny found out' It was a week later and Mabili and Moose were excited to become apprentices. Sadly, Leaper disappeared and was thought to be predated, leaving the strongest two of the litter. "I want Mummy as my mentor!" Mabili exclaimed."I want Daddy to be my mentor!" Moose exclaimed. They went outside and ran onto the meeting hill ."Alright, Mabili, you will be my own apprentice" their mother said. An uproar came across the group, but died down when their father gave a silencing yowl."And Moose will be my apprentice!" he bellowed. After they got off, they went foraging. "What are you going to teach me to catch first?!" Mabili exclaimed. "The easiest thing to catch for begginers are scorpions" her mother said. "I'll show you how." She dug up the scorpion, took off the stinger and ate it. Mabili was able to do it in just one swift movement, which annoyed Moose and suprised the other Drie Doring meerkats. Her mother decided to tell."Mabili, you have a destiny" she said. Mabili's eyes shined and Moose angrily stormed off. "Moose!" their father ran after him. "A destiny, cool!" Mabili exclaimed. "Your destiny will be like no other Mabili" her mother said "You should go find Moose with your father" her mother said. Mabili nodded and went to find her father and brother. 4. The search for Moose Mabili caught up to her father and they went to look for Moose together. "What does it mean that I have a destiny like no other?" Mabili asked her father. "I don't know my baby, I don't know" her father said . Mabili knew Moose was jealous with her, but no one could erase her destiny, unless she was killed."I smell someone!" Mabili exclaimed. Mabili's father also sniffed the air. "That's him!" her father said. "It's fresh too!" The male quickly ran, Mabili on his heels. The two meerkats didn't find Moose however. They found someone else."Leaper!" Mabili exclaimed. Her brother was alive! "I was able to survive on rain water" Leaper said. "I taught myself how to forage." "My clever boy" their father said."Have you seen Moose? He ran off after he found out that Mabili had a destiny like no other." "A destiny like no other?" Leaper questioned. 5.Two tradgedies in one day "Yes, a destiny like no other" the pups father said. Leaper smiled, then heard something. "It's Moose! He's crying for help!" Leaper yelled and the three meerkats ran towards where the cries were coming from. But it was too late. A goshawk, the reason why Moose was crying for help, had snatched him up. "No!" Mabili's and Leaper's father yowled. "What happened?" Their mother asked, hearing Moose's cries for help. "We were too late, Moose was taken by a goshawk" Mabili said. Her mother swooped her up, not yet noticing Leaper was there. "It's okay. You'll be okay" her mother said. Then she noticed her son. "Leaper!" their mother exclaimed and swooped him up too. "I survived on rainwater and taught myself how to forage" he said. His mother was impressed by his survival story but saw something. "Goshawk!" the female yowled. The Goshawk swooped, but it was her mate that was the victim. "No!!" she yowled and she cried. "It's okay" a wild male named Rambo who joined the group a week ago said. "I'll be the dominant male now." 6. All grown up Three years later, Mabili became a beautiful, clever and strong adult female. Leaper also became a fine, strong and brave adult male. Rambo was still the dominant male though her mother had recently died, so Mabili became the dominant female. She was collared and was a determined leader. She became Rambo's mate, though her first litter was fathered by a male named Mad Max. "Are you having my pups this time?" Rambo asked a pregnant Mabili. "Sure am!" she said. Mad Max, who had joined the group a few weeks ago, gave a growl, which was noticed only by his son, Keros, but ignored. "Now let's go! We're going to be late for the gathering!" Mabili yelled. Rambo, Mad Max, Keros, Arah, Leaper and another came too. Mabili jumped onto the rock. Vivian and Stinker were the only two leaders there at the moment. "I thought we were late" Mabili said. Stinker nodded. "I thought we were late too" he said. "But it's Ziziphus and Belgarion who are late." However, eventually, a very distressed Ziziphus appeared. She jumped onto the rock and cried."Ziziphus, what's wrong?!" Mabili asked. Ziziphus looked at her with glazed eyes. "Belgarion's been bitten by a snake! He said that he won't be able to see our litter, because he will succumb to the venom! I tried to tell him that he won't, but he snapped at me and said I was no longer his mate!" Ziziphus yelled and cried again. Mabili was shocked and used her shoulder for Ziziphus to cry on. Vivian and Rambo came to comfort her. Even usually hard Stinker came over to comfort. Tenvial and Ectorious with the Elveera arrived at the scene next. "What happened?" Tenvial asked. Mabili told her. Tenvial was just as shocked as Mabili was."That's terrible! He said you were no longer his mate! I'll show that idiot!" she growled. Ziziphus was sniffling. "He said I have to leave after the gathering!" Mabili gasped, Tenvial snarled and a low growl came from Ectorious's throat. "I'll come with you to get him to love you again. I know what it's like to lose someone, but at least she still loved me" Ectorious said, looking at Tenvial. She smiled. "I'll come too" Tenvial said. "I will too" Mabili said. "Count me in!" Rambo said. "Stinker and I will come too" Vivian said. Ziziphus smiled. "Thank you all" she said. "No problem" Stinker said. They finished the gathering and headed to the Lazuli. 7. Forgiveness and sadness When the meerkats got there, they saw Argon and Delpheus guarding the area. "Mother!" Argon said. "Father wants to talk to you" he said. Ziziphus nodded. "Come on" she said. Mabili stepped into the burrow after Ziziphus. The scent of Lazuli almost choked her.'' Why did I feel pitty? I can hardly breathe in here! '' Mabili thought. There, she saw the weakened Belgarion, suffering badly from the snake bite he got, lying there. "You're back" he said weakly with a smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say all those horrible things to you. I was just so annoyed, I'm so sorry" Belgarion said. Ziziphus put her head near his. "I forgive you" Ziziphus said and cuddled him. However, a few minutes later, Belgarion was stone cold. "Belgarion?" Ziziphus asked. He didn't reply. Mabili stepped towards him. "He's dead" her voice cracked. "No! He can't be dead he can't!" Ziziphus yelled and cried. Once again, Mabili used her shoulder for Ziziphus to cry on. "I'm sorry. We could help you bury him" Mabili insisted. Ziziphus shook her head. "Thank you for the offer, but I'll bury him myself" she said. Mabili nodded. "Okay. If you need us though we will be there. We will even fggive you a new partner if you wish" she said. "A new partner? Thank you!" Ziziphus said. Mabili dipped her head. "Mad Max, would you like to be her partner" she said. She couldn't see the sadness in his eyes when she said that, but he nodded. As Mabili and the others left, Mad Max sadly watched them go.'' If I am Mabili's past, so be it! But why should I be treated like trash by my old partner?'' 8. Mabili's decision Mabili groggily got out of the burrow. She had given birth to three healthy pups last night, but didn't get much sleep. Her mate was shaking when he came out. "Rambo, what's wrong?" she asked. Rambo hesitated at first, then continued, "Mabili, I am going to lose you." "What makes you think that?" Mabili asked. "I had a dream of you, drowning in your own blood" Rambo said shakily. Mabili, put her head under his neck. "This is because of your fear for me and my time for death. I will outlive you and experience all I need for the road of leadership" ''Mabili said in a voice that wasn't hers. She looked just as shocked as her mate. "What just happened?" she said. "You have just learned your destiny" a familiar voice said. Mabili saw the familiar figure of her mother, pride in her eyes. "My destiny?" Mabili asked, then remembered that she was told by her she would have a destiny. "My destiny is leadership? I will have a destiny like no other in leadership?" she asked. "You will not have a destiny like no other in leadership" her mother said. "You will have a legacy like no other in leadership" she said. "But is this what you want? I will respect any decision you make." Mabili thought. Then she quickly made up her mind. "This is why I was put in the KMP and that is what I will do" she replyed. "A good choice, my special child, but with a great destiny, comes great responsibility. Fight only when you need to. I've seen your compasion and sympathy for Ziziphus last night and your determination as well. Your bravery is also valued. Those are three things that will make you an excellent leader, those were three things I lacked in my reign..." she trailed off. Mabili wanted to snuggle into her fur, but she was a spirit, but maybe she could try just once? She tried. Suprisingly, it worked. Mabili's mother put her head on hers. "I will use these values to my full potential" Mabili said. "I wasn't put on this earth to go just half-way!" "You were not" her mother said, then backed away. "I know you will go all the way and make sure you do" she said. As she faded away she said a few more words, " Do not abuse those values though, my dear child. Ambition is nothing that runs in the Drie Doring." When her mother faded away, Mabili saw her mate. He backed off. "I..I can't be mates with you" Rambo said. "What are you talking about?" Mabili asked. "I just can't! I'm sorry Mabili" he said and ran into the tall grass, before Leaper could grab him. "What a stupid dominant!" he snarled. "Breaking my sister's heart." Then he comforted his saddened litter-mate. "You'll find someone else" he said. "I'll help you." 9. The shocking truth Mabili and Leaper rested in the sun. Both of them sighed. "We used the rest of this day to find me a new mate and we were chased off by every group!" Mabili said exausted. "I don't think I can stay awake any longer!" Leaper said, just as exausted as his sister. "Let's get into the burrow" Mabili said. Leaper nodded and just as they entered the burrow, they both collapsed in drowsiness. A white cloud sorrounded Mabili as she woke up in her dream world. ''Funny, I don't usually dream in a white background '' Mabili thought. Then she realised something. It was fog. a shadowed figure came running out of the fog. "Igraine!" Mabili snarled. One of the ledgendary Avatar sisters, Igraine was one of the more fierce of them. "Hello Mabili" Igraine said, uncomfortable pleasure in her voice, leaping onto her. Mabili quickly shook her off and a fierce fight began. Although she was one year older than Igraine, Mabili easily got the upper hand, though Igraine wasn't one to give up until she was either victorious or gracious in defeat. However, a painful yelp from Igraine stopped the fight. Although she was dreaming, Igraine was bleeding from her tail and left ear. A satisfied smile came onto Mabili's face. She had won the fight, though saw Igraine still in pain. ''She's dreaming too! Mabili thought. Quickly, she nudged Igraine to her paws and pushed her onto her back. "Why are you helping me?" Igraine asked. When Mabili was walking towards the Frisky dream zone. "I'm both a warrior queen and a compassionate one" Mabili said. Igraine fell silent. "Is everything okay Igraine?" she asked. "Oh, yeah!" Igraine said, though Mabili knew that it wasn't. A familiar voice then rang out. "Mabili!" Leaper! ''Mabili thought. Igraine got off Mabili's back and Mabili went in the direction of her brother's voice, Igraine, head hung, turned away from the fog. "Leaper?" Mabili asked through the fog. "Mabili! I'm over here!" Leaper yelled. "Just follow my voice!" ''Left ''Mabili thought. The fog cleared and she saw her brother, being held in her former mate's jawlock. ''No, no no no! Mabili thought. Imediately she leapt at Rambo and let Leaper free. Rambo backed off after some bad scratches and the two siblings reunited. "Wow! You were really brave tonight" Leaper said. "That's what a leader has to be" Mabili said. "But why were Igraine and Rambo..." Mabili started, then looked panicked. "He isn't!" "He is" Leaper said, pain in both of their eyes. "He's the new dominant male of the Frisky. He's Igraine's new mate." 10. Rising danger Mabili woke at sunrise, her brother beside her. "Leaper" Mabili whispered hitting him playfully with her tail. "Ow!" Leaper quietly whimpered. "I didn't even hit you that hard you weakling!" Mabili hissed, though laughter was prominant in her voice. "Oh, I'll show you!" Leaper said and they wrestled outside the burrow. Mabili was the dominant female, while Leaper was currently taking place as dominant male, though it was natrual that even dominant meerkats had some fun and games. However, the two meerkats quickly stopped when little Athene poked her head out. "Mummy, I'm scared!" Athene said when she saw the outside world for the first time. The more conifident Hector strode out, looking at the lush green territory. "Wow!" he cried and tried to stand on his two legs to see more, but fell. Athene laughed. Hector dusted himself off and tried again, with the same result. As Hector tried some more, Mabili tryed to get Athene. "Come on baby, it's beautiful out here!" she soothed. Ahene put her head out first, then her left front paw, then her right. Finally, she slinked out. The sun felt warm on her back and she tried standing on her back legs, though she was the same as Hector. Mabili then saw her third pup, Lilia, reluctant to go out, slumbering near a side entrance inside the burrow. Her final pup Boris tumbled over his her and ran to his brother and other sister. "What are you doing?" Boris asked. "I'm trying to stand on my hind legs" Hector said, once again falling after he did it. "I'm trying too!" Athene added, having the same result. Boris tryed as well and like his brother and sister, he fell over. "Well, it's looks like I'll have to find a babysitter for you" Mabili said, then saw her daughter Sheila. "Do you think you can babysit today Sheila?" Mabili asked. "Sure!" Sheila said. "I haven't babysat for a while" she said. As Mabili led the group out the pups went inside for a brief time. "Here's a good place to forage!" Mabili said and the Drie Doring began to dig for their food. Mabili quickly caught a millipede and ate it. Leapeer, meanwhile, was doing some sentry duty. He smiled when he thought about the pups. Hector can hopefully become a great sentry when he grows up Leaper thought, then saw a war dancing group. Mabili was the first to stop foraging when her brother's warning call rang. "Young ones!" he yelled. "Alright! Let's regroup by that tree!" Mabili barked and the group gathered in the shade. "Wait for it.." Mabili said. The group came closer. "Wait for it.." Mabili said again. The group came even closer. "Now!" she yelled and led the attack. Category:Meerkat stories